


I’ll take care of you

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, for like 2 seconds, it's all fluffy up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: “I love you, baby.” Bokuto whispered, and he chuckled as he heard Akaashi’s laugh, kissing his neck.Akaashi realized that he doesn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life. He loves Bokuto too much.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	I’ll take care of you

It all happened so fast.

There was a ball, there was Atsumu calling out to him, there was Hinata shouting out his name.

And then there was silence as soon as he screams.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” he muttered, wincing in pain. “Fuck this hurts like a bitch!”

Behind him, he could hear Atsumu snicker. “’m sorry, Bokkun but hearing you curse ‘s funny.”

He was surrounded by his teammates now, all looking at him with concern in their eyes. Except for Sakusa who muttered out a “I told you so.”

  
He _screamed_ the moment Yaku touched his ankle and Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “That’s a sprain. Definitely a sprain.”

Bokuto frowned. “No! It’s probably something else!”

“Bo, I have been with Oikawa for years, I am used to seeing what sprains look like. And by the way you fell, it was obvious a sprain is caused by the fall.”

“How long-”

“Two weeks, Bo. You need to rest.”

* * *

Bokuto sulked on the benches as he waited for Akaashi to come get him and take him to the hospital. He’s gonna get a mouthful from his boyfriend but that’s not the main thing that was worrying him. He’s not going to be able to play volleyball. For two weeks. He felt like crap.

“Koutarou.”

Ah, the subject of his fear is here.

Bokuto doesn’t even look up, too afraid to see Akaashi give him _that_ look. The look that scares him more than his own parents, more than his coach when he’s late to practice, heck, it’s even scarier than both Yaku and Iwaizumi _combined._

_“Koutarou,”_ he must be so scared that he’s imagining Akaashi’s soft voice. This is a joke because obviously Akaashi was _mad_ at him because he just _had_ to get hurt and break the one promise he makes with Akaashi every single morning and Akaashi will ignore him for days and he’s going to spend the days sleeping on the couch instead of next to the love of his life and he-

He could feel Akaashi’s hand on his cheeks, thumb caressing it softly and well wow Bokuto has no idea what to do now, this is the last thing he would’ve expected from his boyfriend.

“Koutarou, I am not mad at you,” Akaashi whispered pulling Bokuto in for a hug and Bokuto nuzzled his face in his boyfriend’s neck letting out a soft sigh which tickled Akaashi’s neck.

“I won’t be able to play for _weeks,_ Keiji. What am I going to do?”

“We could finally start out on the garden,” Bokuto heard him say, and he only hummed in return.

They part from each other and Akaashi sat next to him and he used the chance to lean his head on his boyfriend’s boney shoulder.

There’s a kiss on top of his head and then he pulls Akaashi on his lap, causing the younger to yelp. “Koutarou, you are hurt.”

“Not on my lap,” he said, kissing Akaashi’s cheeks and snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and he rested his chin on his shoulder, temple on his cheek.

“I’m gonna have to baby you for weeks, do I?”

“Iwaizumi did say I need weeks of rest only.” 

Akaashi hummed and squat in front of the athlete, back facing him and Bokuto furrowed his brows. “Keiji what are you doing?”

He swore he could hear Akaashi sigh. “There is no way I’m letting you walk like this.”

Bokuto, if not for the immense pain around his ankle, could coo at how cute his boyfriend was being, all shy and embarrassed.

“Keiji-”

“Hurry up and get on my back, Koutarou.”

“Call me baby then I will.”

There’s a groan on Akaashi’s side and Bokuto smile reached his ears.

Knowing Bokuto won’t stop if he doesn’t get what he wanted, Akaashi hid his face in his turtleneck.

“Baby,” Akaashi mumbled, and Bokuto laughed at the sight of his flustered boyfriend, tips of ears red. “Please get on my back.”

“I can’t hear you, babe.”

  
Aware of all the attention Bokuto is making by raising his voice, Akaashi let out a sigh. He’s sure to pinch his boyfriend’s ankle later at home, maybe throw him on the mattress, whichever comes first.

“Baby, get on my back so I could take you to the car.” Bokuto hummed, and Akaashi knew he’s still not satisfied. “Please?”

There’s a loud laugh, followed by Hinata’s chuckles and Yaku’s coo. Then there’s Bokuto’s body, weighing him down a little but Akaashi had played volleyball for years, he could carry his boyfriend. He’s carried Bokuto a lot anyway, especially when the latter’s incredibly drunk.

“I love you, baby.” Bokuto whispered, and he chuckled as he heard Akaashi’s laugh, kissing his neck.

Akaashi realized that he doesn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life. He loves Bokuto too much.

* * *

Crutches. Bokuto had to use those damn crutches for weeks. Akaashi was listening to the doctor attentively, asking them what Bokuto could and could not do and he’s taking mental notes of how to handle the sprain better. Bokuto smiled at the sight fondly. Akaashi’s not a man of many words. Heck, he’s one of the most least affectionate person Bokuto has ever met but it’s times like this that he’s reminded of how much Akaashi loves and care for him. It’s also by the way Akaashi wakes him up everyday in the softest tone, by the way Akaashi packs him his meal, by the way Akaashi tangles his fingers in his hair. It’s the littlest thing Akaashi does that reminds Bokuto that Akaashi is always with him, always loving him every inch in his body; even if he doesn’t say the three words often. He doesn’t have to, anyway, because Bokuto knows.

Akaashi walked back to him, face stoic and stern and Bokuto wants to kiss him so bad but he knows Akaashi will be mad at him for doing PDA.

“I took the week off,” Akaashi said and lets out a sigh as he sat next to his boyfriend. “Until you’re able to walk without the crutches.”

“What about your job?” Bokuto frowned.

“I told Tenma-san that I’ll be working from home starting tomorrow.”

Bokuto’s frown deepen more and Akaashi kissed him softly. It was chaste and soft, but still enough to cause the butterflies in Bokuto’s stomach to erupt. “Don’t worry about me, I want you to feel better, okay?”

Akaashi kissed him deeper after he nods and Bokuto realizes that they’re still in public but he can’t seem to mind because this Akaashi doesn’t mind if people saw them like that and he’s just too happy to have his boyfriend initiate the kiss even though he has been the one against it.

And that reminded Bokuto of how much Akaashi loves him.

* * *

“You’re going to hurt your ankle more like that,” Akaashi said, putting a pillow under his injured ankle, making sure to be extra careful. Akaashi is always a careful person, he’s never clumsy and he does things with utmost care and that’s why Bokuto feels like he’s the luckiest person on Earth to have Akaashi Keiji as his companion. “What would you like to eat today?”

Bokuto hummed and thought for a while. “Can’t we just go out? It seems like a nice day to go out.”

“We can go out when you feel better.”

Bokuto frowned. “I don’t feel bad in the first place, Keiji.”

“You still have to be careful.”

There’s a disappointed tone in Bokuto’s next words. “Why are you acting like this?”

“What do you mean,” Akaashi doesn’t look up from his laptop as he’s seated on the floor opposite of where Bokuto’s laying on their couch.

“You’re treating me like I’m a baby.” Bokuto said, a tinge of anger in his words which made Akaashi feel chills run down his spine.

Akaashi finally, _finally_ looked up to look at him but Bokuto doesn’t like the look on his face. He looked dumbfounded, like Bokuto had said the stupidest thing he has ever heard.

“You’ve always been a baby,” Akaashi tilted his head, something he does to show Bokuto that he’s joking. Bokuto’s frown was still visible and Akaashi crawled to sit next to Bokuto, kissing his lips as soon as he’s near him.

It’s not their first kiss, but every time their lips meet, Bokuto’s met with the same sensation he had when they first kissed. Behind the shelves in the library, when he had slipped out a “Akaashi I like you a lot and I want to kiss you so bad,” and Akaashi had pulled him by the blazer and crashed their lips together. It was intense but awkward; both of them not experienced but it was nice nonetheless. Kissing the person who you have been pining on for years was nice. The kiss they were sharing at that moment was more familiar than awkward and it was soft and gentle, like Akaashi was being careful with him, but he’s not going to complain. He liked this. He liked the gentleness, the softness, it made him forget how upset he was before.

“I only want you to be okay, Koutarou.” Akaashi whispered before he leaves another soft kiss, chaste and barely there and makes Bokuto chase him for more. “I want you to feel better so that you can play volleyball again because I know you’re aching for it.” Akaashi’s fingers were tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp softly. “I love you, okay?”

Bokuto hummed and whispered out an “I love you, too,” before falling asleep to the soft feeling of Akaashi massaging his scalp.

* * *

  
Akaashi doesn’t cook. It has always been Bokuto’s job. But it’s obvious that he has to do all the cooking now that Bokuto’s injured. Which is why Bokuto woke up to the kitchen covered in smoke and he could hear Akaashi coughing in the distance and he limped over his boyfriend who’s squatting in front of the oven as he tried to fan away the smoke.

“Keiji what the hell happened,” Bokuto smirked teasingly.

“I was trying to make those baked chicken you always make,” Akaashi sighed, defeated. “It was not a success, I think.”

“We’ve established the day we moved in here that you will not cook.”

There was a sigh before Akaashi stood up, engulfing his boyfriend in a hug, startling the elder, but he hugs him back. “I just wanted to do something for you,” he said, kissing Bokuto’s neck. “Also why aren’t you using your crutches?”

Bokuto chuckled. “You almost burned our kitchen down and the thing you’re worried about is me not using my crutches?”

“Shut up,” Akaashi laughed, nuzzling even more - if that’s even possible - into his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling his scent. “I care about you more than I care about the burnt chicken.”

“Let’s just order KFC.”

“Smart choice, Koutarou.”

* * *

Bokuto limped less in the fifth day of his rest and it’s supposed to be a good day. He can walk normally now so playing volleyball should be okay. If not for his stubborn boyfriend.

“C’mon, Keiji,” Bokuto whined. “I’m not limping anymore and the pain is gone!”

“No.” is all Akaashi answered before he turn his attention back to his laptop. “You’re supposed to rest for two weeks, Iwaizumi-san told me so.”

“Fuck that!” Akaashi jumped at the volume of Bokuto’s voice. He never raises his voice, no matter how angry or dejected he gets. “Fuck this, I’m tired of staying at home all day.”

Akaashi’s still calm and composed, despite being shocked at Bokuto’s sudden outburst. “That is what resting means. Stop being so stubborn, Koutarou.” his words were harmless and if Bokuto didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Akaashi’s not mad.

“You’re being overprotective for no reason!” Bokuto shouted, voice strident. “I’m _fine_ Akaashi, I don’t understand why you’re being like this. I’m a _grown man.”_

“I’m being like this because I _love_ you, Koutarou. Why are _you_ being like this?” Akaashi deadpanned, voice brittle. He picked up his things from his working table and walked towards their bedroom, shoulder brushing Bokuto’s own and Bokuto fell on the floor the moment their bedroom door slam shut.

Bokuto doesn’t know when, but the tears flow down his face as he cried uncontrollably in his hands.

  
Bokuto’s answered by silence when he came back home, Akaashi still holed up in their room. He could hear him talking on the phone, distressed clear in is voice and Bokuto felt the guilt wash over again. He should’ve known that everything Akaashi does, he does it for Bokuto’s own good.

He doesn’t know how long he stood in front of his front door but his heart broke the moment he saw Akaashi come out of the room, eyes bloodshot. “You’re home.” is what Akaashi said and Bokuto shouldn’t run, he really shouldn’t because Akaashi would get mad at him again, or worse, he could stay holed up for one more week and not be able to play volleyball but all of those thoughts were thrown out of the window. All he can think about right now is Akaashi. His beautiful boyfriend, Akaashi and he wants to get rid of the feeling of guilt that’s been sitting in his stomach for hours.

Akaashi’s about to open his mouth to probably scream at him to not run but Bokuto quickly crashes their lips together once they’re close enough and he could hear Akaashi yelp in the kiss, but he complied, kissing back as passionate as Bokuto was. He held him by the waist, Akaashi pulling him in by the back of his neck and it’s comforting.

They panted as they let go and Bokuto could see tears forming in Akaashi’s eyes and he pulled Akaashi in for a hug where Akaashi burst out into tears. Bokuto bit his lip out of guilt and soothed his crying boyfriend by rubbing circles on his back.

“You left,” Akaashi sobbed, voice shaky. “You broke two promises Koutarou.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m really sorry.” he said, kissing the top of his head. “You must be so mad I left.”

Akaashi shook his head when they pull apart and he’s holding onto Bokuto’s shirt, as if scared that Bokuto will leave again, scared that Bokuto will not return if he allowed him to leave again.

“I’m not upset that you left, I know you needed time to cool down.”

“Then what-”

“You called me Akaashi.”

Bokuto pulled him in for another hug and held him by his neck, letting Akaashi let out all his frustration through his tears.

“I’m sorry, Keiji.”

“Where did you go anyway?” Akaashi asked, wiping his tears using his boyfriend’s sleeves. 

“Mmm, to your favourite ice-cream shop.”

Akaashi furrowed his brow and Bokuto continued, “I know you feel like shit and I know the ice-creams there are your comfort food.”

Akaashi frowned. “You’re not supposed to know that,”

Bokuto then laughed, tilting his head back. “You can’t hide things from me, Keiji. You know I have like, strong boyfriend senses.”

“No you don’t,” Akaashi tried to hide his smile by kissing his boyfriend.

“Anyway, I got cotton candy, cookies ‘n cream, and cookie dough. I bought them all because I know you love it.”

“The way you comfort me is going to make me gain so much weight, Koutarou.”

“That’s why you will play volleyball with me every weekend!”

“You’re silly,” Akaashi said, pulling him into another kiss.

“Yeah but you’re in love with me.”

“A little too much, maybe.”

And then they kissed again. Pain and hurt no longer there. The tears that were shed replaced by silly, fond smiles and tons of soft, tender kisses.

* * *

  
They’re sitting on the bench, Akaashi’s legs on top of Bokuto’s thighs and Bokuto resting his elbow on Akaashi’s thighs. They’re reviewing Bokuto’s practice and as usual, Akaashi will point out his mistakes and tell him how he should fix them.

There’s whistles from Atsumu, calling out to Bokuto to come back on court and Bokuto groans, not wanting to leave the comfortable position Akaashi and him were in.

“Duty calls,” Bokuto sighs and Akaashi chuckles lightly before pulling Bokuto wrist to pull him down for a soft kiss.

“Why don’t ya do that to me Shouyou!” Atsumu sulks and he could hear Yaku’s fake gag followed by Hinata’s flustered rambles.

“Go get em, tiger.” Akaashi says as he lets his boyfriend go, giving him another kiss. Bokuto beams, if possible, even brighter than usual and he runs back on court, jumping onto every one and every _thing._

Akaashi’s cleaning up Bokuto’s stuff that he thrown on the floor and place them neatly in his boyfriend’s duffel.

“I’m impressed,” he hears and sure enough, Iwaizumi is behind him, hands on his waist, smiling cheekily at him. “I made a bet with the rest of the team saying that there is no way Bokuto could stay at home without playing volleyball.”

Akaashi smiles lightly. “It was a hard thing to do, I had to do so many things to get his focus off of volleyball.”

“He only listens to you,” Iwaizumi sighs. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It takes patience, Iwaizumi-san. Though Koutarou is easier to handle these days, no?”

Iwaizumi lets out a laugh and shakes his head. “You’re head over heels for the idiot, Akaashi.”

“I’m very aware of my love for him,” is what Akaashi replies as he fondly watches his boyfriend jumping around Atsumu and Sakusa, probably annoying them to death and elder turns his attention to him and gives Akaashi a wide smile and an excited wave.

“I am very much in love with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka week day 6! my first time writing angst for bokuaka even though it lasted for like 5 seconds. i can't have these lovebirds fight man they're just too sweet. 
> 
> thank you for supporting my writings! i will be writing more bokuaka in the future, i really will. swear i'm good at angst if i'm really in the mood for it but let's let bokuaka stay in their honeymoon phase for a while. please don't be a silent reader! comments and feedback are really appreciated. 
> 
> i can be found on twitter @bokuakajpg ! <3


End file.
